Syrena
Syrena is a 2016 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Cathy O. Camarillo, it is topbilled by Sofia Andres as a mermaid tale Syrena, together with an ensemble cast. The series was aired on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from March 7, 2016 to August 5, 2016, replacing Kumander Bawang. This is Sofia Andres' very first starring role in a primetime fantaserye. The story followed the journey of a mermaid tale named Syrena, as she discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. It is the second mermaid fantaserye of IBC since the first ever phenomenal and top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland aired in 2014. Plot The story about a young mermaid, Syrena (Alyanna Angeles) was born as 7-year-old, as the Princess of Oceanatic, an underwater kingdom. She discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. Ruled by her mother Queen Calissa (Kat Alano) who meets the pink-purple dolphin named Fishy (voiced by Xyriel Manabat). In the land, Syrena was being her into a human with her mom Linda (Antoinette Taus) and his dad Alvin (Onemig Bondoc). Bryan Rivera (Tom Taus), an older brother who prevent the fisher and approached by Mandy (Beauty Gonzalez) revealed that looks for Syrena. In the meantime, Syrena will jumped into the sea, however, Syrena (Sofia Andres) turned at 17 as she discovered under the sea as Syrena using her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceanatic while Syrena met up with her mother Queen Calissa, and also Fishy. She revealed the sea of the sea lion Seal (voiced by Miguel Vergara) that contact between merpeople and is forbidden. She meets Fishy's mermaid friends Kayla (Bianca Casado) and Xylie (Ayla Mendero). In the land, Rico Rivera (Diego Loyzaga), a popular boy who lying down in the sand while Syrena learns of her love for Rico. Meanwhile, Syrena back in the land as she became a human and her friends Ashley (Mika Dela Cruz) and Eda (Yna Uy) who are in high school. In Syrena's house, her mom and his dad gave Syrena for a school uniform. In the meantime, Syrena going to high school with her friends Ashley and Eda along with their classmates Pablo (Eugene Herrera), Alex (Renz Valerio) and Nathan (Kurt Perez). In Rivera's house, Mandy told that Bryan revealed that Rico who falls in love with Syrena. Syrena telling to her mom and his dad, in the island. So that, Syrena believes them and goes to her friends Ashley and Eda, telling them the story, Fishy appears to the girls, confirming that Syrena is a mermaid. Fishy explains to Syrena that her mother is Calissa, the queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceanatic. Oceanatic's evil queen is Vica (Celia Rodriguez), Elisa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Calissa went missing years earlier. Fishy hopes that Syrena will claim her birthright and usurp Vica. Syrena refuses, and in her anger put the necklace she been wearing. The smashed pendant reveals a magical image of Calissa, confirming that she is alive. Syrena uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and agree to go to Oceanatic in the hopes that Calissa can make Syrena normal again. With Fishy as her guide, Syrena arrives in Oceanatic and meets Fishy's mermaid friends, Kayla and Xylie. Kayla and Xylie who meets Syrena and together they visit the Mermaid Girls, three mermaid with prophetic absorb powers. The Mermaid Girls tell Syrena that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Vica: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfishy and Vica' protective necklace. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Ashley and Eda for help with research. They find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave and the Dreamfishy in the Adenato currents. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Sofia Andres as Syrena Gonzales (mermaid/human) - She's a half human and a mermaid. She's the crown princess of Oceanatic and has a pink-colored mermaid tale. She is a strong princess of underwater kingdom. * Diego Loyzaga as Rico Rivera (human) - A popular boy who crush as Syrena's love interest. * Tom Taus as Bryan Rivera (human) - Rico's foster father and Syrena's another love interest. * Antoinette Taus as Linda Gonzales (human) - Syrena's mother and Alvin's wife. * Onemig Bondoc as Alvin Gonzales (human) - Syrena's father and Linda's husband. * Kat Alano as Calissa Gonzales (mermaid) - Syrena's mermaid mother with a blue and yellow tail. She's the Queen of Oceanatic. She is fair and brave woman. * Xyriel Manabat as the vocie of Fishy (sea creatures) - A pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Syrena. * Miguel Vergara as the voice of Seal (sea creatures) - A helpful sea lion who is friends of Syrena. He belongs to Kayla and Xylie. 'Supporting Cast' * Beauty Gonzalez as Mandy Rivera (human) - Rico's stepmother. * Mika Dela Cruz as Ashley Ramirez (human) - One of Syrena's best friends/classmate. * Yna Uy as Eda Ramirez (human) - One of Syrena's best friends/classmate. * Paulo Angeles as Alex Gutierrez (human) - Classmate in high school. * Kym Vergara as Pablo Bautista (human) - Classmate in high school. * Kurt Perez as Nathan Aguila (human) - Classmate in high school. Mermaids * Bianca Casado as Kayla Garcia - Best friend and super-stylish mermaid. They help Syrena fight the evil Vica. * Ayla Mendero as Xylie Garcia - Best friend and super-stylish mermaid. They help Syrena fight the evil Vica. * Piero Vergara as Lirio Tamato - A prince of the sea world, Lirio has the power in spite of their brief acquaintance. * Erin Ocampo as Mirabella * Karla Aguas as Ambassador Selena - one of the ambassadors of Oceanatic. She is very conscious about her appearance and her worst fear is being ugly. * Devon Seron as Ambassador Renata - one of the ambassadors of Oceanatic. She is very confident and doesn't appear to be scared of anything and her worst fear is being unconfident and shy. Sea creatures * Teejay Marquez as the voice of Xylie's Pet Fish * Carlos Agassi as the voice of Reba - A yellow-and-green striped seahouse. He leads Syrena to where Elisa is held as soon as Vica is defeated. He likes to blow through a shell. * Hiyasmin Neri as the voice of Dreamfishy * Jaypee de Guzman (born in April 20, 1978) as the voice of Puffarazzi - A puffer fish who works as a paparazzi. Mermaid Girls - Three girls named Dasey, Elisse and Elsa, who own a hair salon and can also see the future. They tell Syrena the three tools she needs to defeat Vica and restore Oceanatic. * Milkcah Nacion as Dasey * Brenna Garcia as Elisse * Alexandra Quiambao as Elsa Villains * Celia Rodriguez as Vica - The primary antagonist, an evil mermaid with an orange tail. She is Ca;ossa's evil younger sister and Syrena's aunt, who wants to dethrone Calissa and force others to worship her. To this end, she uses a new spell that forces everyone's worst nightmares to come true. Her own worst nightmare is having legs. Everyone in the kingdom is afraid of her. * Paolo Ballesteros as Stargazers (voice) - a group of electrical fish. Vica intimidates them into helping her. * Chynna Ortaleza as Ekalda - A sea villain witch who occasionally antagonizing of Syrena. 'Extended Cast' * Raffy Rodriguez as Albert Abrenica (human) * Sherilyn Reyes as Harlene Amanda (human) - High school teacher. * Janus del Prado as Coach Edgar Reynoso (human) - Coach in high school. Guest Cast * Erika Rabara as Shaina Mina (human) * Nathan Lopez as Alfred Bautista (human) * Kristine Sablan as Lalara (mermaid) * Kyle Vergara as Luigi David (human) * Claire Ruiz as Marilela (mermaid) - A mermaid girl of Syrena. 'Special Participation' * Alyanna Angeles as young Syrena (mermaid) * Casey Da Silva as young Kayla (mermaid) * Julia Klarisse Base as young Xylie (mermaid) Episodes Production 'Casting' The fantasy come true as IBC, which celebrated its 56th anniversary, continues to reign in primetime with the fantaserye genre. It is the second mermaid fantasy drama of IBC since the first ever phenomenal and top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland in 2014. In November 25, 2015, it was announced that the teen actress Sofia Andres got the first title role of the fantasy series. Jeffrey Jeturian, who is the director of Janella in Wonderland, said that Sofia marks her very first protagonist role as she played the mermaid tale in the sea as Syrena. She was officially and cordially crowned by IBC as the "Primetime Princess of Drama" after showcasing her skill in her suppoting role in My Family Xyriel and the feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess. Afterwards, Sofia team-up with Superstar Circle 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga as Syrena's (Sofia) love interest, while the powerhouse cast were confirmed, including Tom Taus, Antoinette Taus, Onemig Bondoc and Beauty Gonzalez are also making their primetime debut in IBC. The second primetime project of Kat Alano to IBC, played as Syrena's mother Calissa, a queen of mermaid. The animated voices of Xyriel Manabat as the pink and sparkly dolphin Fishy and Miguel Vergara as the helpful sea lion Seal. The second project of teen actress Mika Dela Cruz under IBC after her first project for the afternoon fantaserye Princess Charm. Other supporting cast will include the network's resfreshing young stars from IBC Talent Center are Yna Uy, Paulo Angeles, Kym Vergara and Kurt Perez. In the series, the scenes of underwater (mermaids and sea creatures) will be using the computer-generated imagery (CGI) and 3D computrer-animated format by updated editing software will be used, along with various other technologies. 'Filming' Filming for Syrena began in December 7, 2015, just 3 months before the fantaserye's airing. 'Marketing' On February 13, 2016, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the fantasy series on YouTube, featuring Soberano. Another teaser followed on February 17, and once again featuring Soberano. Later that month, IBC released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the show's website and Twitter. On February 26, 2016, the first full-length trailer was released. Soundtrack On March 1, 2016, due to the premiere of the fantaserye before March 7, IBC Records Inc. officially released the original soundtrack for the fantaserye Syrena: The Original Sountrack and the physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes and the digital copy of soundtrack also available on Spotify. The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles had her own Syrena theme song, This Feeling, from the album Falling in Love already released in November 19, 2015. 'Track listing' # This Feeling (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Arnold Buena) - Alyssa Angeles # Harana Na Na Na Na (composers: Bobbie Mabilog, Brad Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry) (composers: Craig David, Mark Hill) - Gerald Santos # Dahan-Dahan (composers: Rica Arambulo, Viktoria) - Gabbi Garcia # Clouds Across the Moon (composer: Gabbi Garcia) - Gabbi Garcia # Fireflies (composer: Marcus Davis) - Alyssa Angeles # Wandering Star (Empire of the Sun) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) - Sofia Andres # Kaibigan Lang Ba (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Eurika # (Tayo'y) Both In Love (composer: Tito Mina) - Marlo Mortel # Panaginip (Jolina Magdangal) (composers: Lorrie Ilustre, Dennis Garcia) - Janella Salvador # Mermaid Girl (composers: Tom Taus, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga Reception 'Ratings' Syrena's premiere to Primetime Ang Dating of IBC made a high rating of 45.8% in March 7, 2016; defeating their two rival programs like ABS-CBN's FPJ's Ang Probinsyano with 43.4% and GMA's Little Nanay with only 18.6%, according to Kantar Media Philippines. Sofia's portrayal of the mermaid in Syrena received acclaim from critics and the show itself garnered high ratings, according to Kantar Media. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is advantage of the show's popularly to the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Syrena Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. Awards and nominations * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Top Household Favorites) - Won Trivia * Syrena is Sofia Andres' very first leading role as her first solo fantaserye after the supporting role in My Family Xyriel and the feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess. She is one of IBC's Primetime Princess, along with Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez, Gabbi Garcia, Cherryz Mendoza and Michelle Vito. * This is also IBC's second attempt for a mermaid fantaserye, since the first ever phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland aired from January 6 to July 18, 2014. * Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga and Beauty Gonzalez are also appear to ABS-CBN to topbill the afternoon teleserye Pusong Ligaw in 2017. References See also * 17 Hand In Hand Toward Eternal Life.mp3 * Fantasy series classics Darna, Panday, Encantadia, Captain Barbell return this 2016 * ‘Syrena’ – IBC-13’s Newest Fantaserye to Hit Kapinoy Primetime this Summer * Coming Soon: Syrena, Plus Other IBC 13 Updates * How Did Syrena and Other Fantaseryes Gained for IBC-13 in the Long Term? * 'Syrena' Makes a Splash on Primetime TV this Monday * Sofia Andres as ‘Syrena’ * ‘Glory Jane’ and ‘Syrena’ Lead in Primetime Superstars This Summer on IBC-13 * New IBC-13 lineup for another mermaid fantasy on primetime * IBC-13’s Fantaserye ‘Syrena’ Debuts at No. 1 in Ratings * ‘Syrena’ is IBC-13’s Most-Watched Program in National TV Ratings * Sofia Andres's 'Syrena' Is The Top Rater Among The New Shows of IBC-13 * 'Poor Señorita' to Challenge 'Syrena' and 'Ang Probinsyano' Starting Tonight * National TV Ratings (March 22-28, 2016) – GMA Tops Holy Thursday and Good Friday, ABS-CBN Leads Black Saturday, IBC Tops For Easter Sunday and Monday * IBC 13 Tops National TV Ratings in March * IBC 13 Sked (Part 2) (2016) * ‘Encantadia’ Debuts in 8th Place of National TV Ratings, ‘Ang Probinsyano’ and ‘Syrena’ * GMA: A Primetime Balancer * IBC-13 PROGRAMS MORE PREFERRED BY FILIPINOS; CLAIMS NATIONWIDE LEADERSHIP ONCE MORE * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Site * Syrena on Facebook * Syrena on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Mermaids in television Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Philippine television stubs